


i can go all day

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: jaehyun really likes wrecking taeyong





	i can go all day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justinshuang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinshuang/gifts).



> this is for my bby lex, who is the bestest jaeyong stan in the universe, ily
> 
> i wrote this in 20 minutes so dont be mad if it's shit

Jaehyun’s mind is fuzzy as he stares down at Taeyong and he struggles to catch his breath when his boyfriend looks back up at him through lidded eyes. There’s a deep flush spread from the tips of his cheeks right down to his chest and Jaehyun’s breath hitches when Taeyong tilts his head to the side, baring his neck because he knows that Jaehyun is watching him. Even in situations like this, where all control sits firmly with Jaehyun, Taeyong is still a tease and he knows how to hit every single one of Jaehyun’s weak spots.

Unable to help himself, Jaehyun leans down and sucks harshly on the crook of Taeyong’s neck, only pulling back when he knows he’s left his mark. The bruise is small, even as it starts to properly bloom, but it’s a deep purple colour and the sight of it mixing in with Taeyong’s flushed skin awakens something inside of him. He does it again and again, biting and sucking and nipping until Taeyong is whining underneath him, hips bucking wildly as he begs for Jaehyun’s touch.

His neck is littered with hickies and Jaehyun think’s he looks beautiful. It’s common knowledge that Taeyong is gorgeous, like a walking piece of art but Jaehyun thinks he’s prettiest like this. When he’s completely wrecked. His hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, his mouth parted around a gasp, his eyes lidded, barely open as he looks up at Jaehyun. He wants so badly, but he knows to wait. He knows that Jaehyun will always give him what he wants.

Jaehyun runs his fingers across Taeyong’s chest, dipping his fingers into the crevices above his collarbone, just dusting against the skin, and he revels in the shiver that runs through Taeyong’s whole body. “Jaehyun-ah, please please I need you,” he whines, head rolling to side when Jaehyun’s fingers move to his neck. “Please please please, I need it – I need you.” Neither of them know what he’s begging for but Jaehyun is willing to give it all to Taeyong.

The click of the lube echoes in their tiny studio apartment bedroom, making Taeyong moan as he thinks about what’s to come and Jaehyun thinks that he really lucked out as he teases his slick fingers around Taeyong’s hole. Taeyong practically mewls when Jaehyun’s finger finally slips inside, his whole body bucking down against Jaehyun’s hand and it’s the most obscenely hot thing Jaehyun has ever seen. No matter how many times they fuck like this, Jaehyun will never truly be over how beautiful his boyfriend is.

One finger soon turns to two and Taeyong becomes more shameless as Jaehyun starts to scissor them, writhing against the bed sheets as Jaehyun purposefully stays away from his prostate. Jaehyun makes him beg for a third, only giving it to him when Taeyong becomes too choked up to get his words out anymore. He’s so so desperate for Jaehyun to do anything that it quickly becomes too much for him and when three fingers press down right against his prostate he can’t stop the scream that’s ripped from his throat.

He’s not in the mood for teasing, neither of them are, so Jaehyun only does as much as he needs, pulling his fingers out when Taeyong is stretched enough and fumbling in the bed sheets for the lube he discarded earlier. Taeyong whines at the loss, but he’s quickly appeased when Jaehyun’s cock is pressing against his rim hesitantly, almost like he’s asking for permission and Taeyong nods his head frantically, mumbling ‘yes, yes, please give it me, please Yoonoh, please’ under his breath until finally, _finally_ Jaehyun pushes inside.

The stretch burns but it’s so good and Taeyong wants more, needs more. He tells Jaehyun just as much and his boyfriend gets the message, gripping Taeyong’s hips as he starts fucking into him. It’s messy and it’s rough; the bed creaks with every thrust and surely the neighbours will complain about all the noise their making but Jaehyun finds that he doesn’t have a care in the world because Taeyong is melting underneath him, mewling his name in the most delectable manner and that’s all that really matters.

Surprisingly, Jaehyun is the first to go over the edge. He folds Taeyong’s legs up against his chest when he’s getting close and he holds him down as he snaps his hips against Taeyong’s ass. The sound of skin slapping against skin is pornographic and, when paired with the lewd moans coming from Taeyong, it’s enough to tip Jaehyun over. He lets out a low groan as he spills into Taeyong, continuing to buck his hips as his orgasm washes over him and that’s all it takes for Taeyong to fall too. His head snaps back against the mattress and he whines for Jaehyun as his come shoots between them, staining both of their chests.

When Taeyong comes back to himself, Jaehyun is knelt inbetween his legs, cleaning his chest with a warm flannel. He pushes himself up, shuffling around on the bed so that he’s kneeling face to face with Jaehyun and he winces slightly when he feels Jaehyun’s come leaking down the backs of his thighs. Jaehyun laughs at his face and leans forwards to kiss his nose as his hand slides around to clean his thighs. He shivers when Jaehyun wipes the flannel over his hole, his face falling into Jaehyun’s neck when he presses inside just slightly and despite being thoroughly wrecked, his dick still twitches valiantly at the pleasant intrusion. Jaehyun must feel it from where they’re pressed together because suddenly he’s laughing even harder and Taeyong doesn’t hesitate to smack him on the arm.

“I’m sorry baby, you know I love you really.”

“That’s hyung to you.”

“That’s not how you say ‘I love you too’ hyung.”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt me @127uits and we can talk abt gays pls and thanks


End file.
